


Things End Up This Way

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Education, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam wakes up from his first wet dream, it's up to Dean to show him how to take care of himself. But things between Sam and Dean are never normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things End Up This Way

Dean woke quickly at the sound of Sam crying softly. “Sammy what’s wrong?” he reached over and put a hand on his shoulder.

“I think I wet the bed?” He sounded unsure, scared.

“Lemme see, Sammy.” Dean got up and walked around to Sam’s side of the bed. They were almost getting too old to share, but Sam was still on the small side while Dean was still growing into his own height.

Sam rubbed his face and let Dean pull the covers back. He hadn’t wet the bed in a long time; he hoped it wasn’t starting again. Dean looked at the spot, then felt it. “Ah, no, Sammy, you didn’t wet the bed.”

“Then what is it?” Sam sat up carefully and looked up at his brother.

“Didn’t you get sex ed at your last school?”

Sam shook his head. “Dad never signed the paperwork.”

“Why didn’t you give it to me? I would’ve signed it.” He’d been signing for their dad for years.

Sam shrugged and picked at the hem of his shorts. “What is it then?”

“Well the usual term is a ‘wet dream’.”

Sam looked up at him, wide eyed. “What does that mean?”

Dean sat on the edge of the bed. “Haven’t you noticed, like around girls, sometimes you get excited?” He gestured at his own crotch. Sam just nodded. “Okay, it’s kind of like that. Only when you sleep you can’t control yourself, so sometimes you wake up wet. You’ll grow out of it.”

“I will? What about…when I get excited?”

Dean mentally counted to ten. “Haven’t you ever touched yourself?”

Sam shook his head. Dean could understand that. Not like they’d ever had much privacy. He’d locked himself in the bathroom a few times; usually just taking an extra-long shower wouldn’t make anyone suspicious.

“Look, dude, it’s perfectly normal.” He went to his bag and rummaged in it. He tossed Sam a dirty magazine. “Just go on into the bathroom and take care of yourself.”

Sam looked at him with wide eyes. “How?”

Dean count to ten twice more. “Just, you know, touch yourself. It’ll feel good.”

Sam bit his lip and stuck his hand down his shorts. Dean rolled his eyes and turned away. It was a Saturday, so no school. Dad wasn’t supposed to be home any time soon. He got up and started looking for breakfast, trying to ignore what was going on with his little brother.

“I….how do I know if it’s working?” asked Sam after a couple of minutes.

Dean sighed and walked back over to the bed. He was glad the door was already locked. This was wrong, but, well, he had to take care of Sam, right? Not like Dad had time for this stuff. He eased his own shorts down. Sam stared at him. “You’ll get bigger, don’t worry.”

Dean tried to pretend he wasn’t about to masturbate in front of his kid brother. “Look, all you have to do is touch yourself, really.” He wrapped a hand around himself and gave a tug. Sam’s eyes went wider, if that was possible. “Dude, stop making that face.”

“Sorry,” said Sam quietly, easing his own shorts down and trying to copy Dean’s movements.

“Just stop talking. Think about something that turns you on.” Dean grabbed the magazine and flipped through until he found something he enjoyed. “Look at that.”

Sam furrowed his brow and tried to concentrate.  “I don’t think it’s working.”

Dean dropped his hands. “Well, it’s okay. You don’t have to get off every time.”

“Can…you help?” asked Sam.

Counting wasn’t going to help this time. “Dude…” Dean looked at Sam. He was giving him that face he couldn’t resist.  Dean rolled his eyes.

“One time. After this you’re on your own.”

Sam nodded and shifted closer to Dean. Dean took a breath and pulled Sam closer, wrapping an arm around his hip and taking him in his hand. Sam responded right away. Well he was already on a one-way ticket to hell, what was one more thing?

He started to stroke Sam. Sam moaned softly and leaned against him.  Dean stroked higher, capturing some of the pre-cum and then sliding his hand lower again, giving a twist that made Sam shudder and rock against him.

“Just like that,” said Dean softly, finding himself growing harder at Sam’s moans. Yeah, straight to hell.

To his surprise, Sam reached over and wrapped his own hand around him. He started to protest, but it did feel good. He pulled Sam a little closer against his chest, moving his hand faster.

They stayed like that for a few moments, until Sam gave a little squeeze that made Dean moan. “Dude…”

Sam looked up at him. “You always take such good care of me.” He shifted, then suddenly went down on Dean.

“What the fuck!” Dean pushed at Sam’s shoulders. Sam sucked further down and Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head, just gripping Sam’s shoulder. He cursed as Sam worked him over, but his brain stopped working beyond that.

Dean’s hips bucked up into Sam’s mouth. Sam took it eagerly. Dean had gotten more than a few blow jobs, but nobody had ever done _that_ with their tongue. He came suddenly and Sam swallowed it all.

Panting, Dean watched Sam pull off. With a wicked grin, Sam finished himself off, then hopped off the bed and went for a towel. Dean shook his head and took the offered washcloth, wiping himself down. “You’re a fucking liar, Sammy.”

Sam shrugged and went to take a shower, leaving Dean to clean up the sheets and shake his head. He shoved the magazine back into his duffel, swearing to himself that this would never, ever happen again.


End file.
